


Of innuendos and soft smiles

by graveltotempo



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec Fluff, Massage, also simon and jace share a room, but you can pretend its clizzy, clace is there if you look carefully, its just one kiss, there is sizzy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang sleeps over at Magnus' place, and Magnus seizes the opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of innuendos and soft smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This si my first work for the fandom ehhh
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)

Magnus’ eyes scanned his room for a brief moment, as he took in the Shadowhunters in the room. And the semi-vampire, too. As if such small details could escape him. Simon Lewis didn’t know, probably- hell, none of them except Magnus did- but Magnus could see the significant change in him.

Clary was sitting next to Jace, almost unknowingly drawn close to him, with Isabelle on the other side. Simon was sitting not too far from her, while Alec stood in front of the window.

Alexander Lightwood. He allowed himself to mentally drool, as he admired the amazing physique of the boy. His back was to the small congregation, as he studied carefully Magnus’ windows, flexing, almost mindlessly, his arms. 

The shadowhunters were mostly healing, but Alec’s pain seemed to be caused by his back and shoulders. He did spend a lot of time hunched over whenever he was with Jace, trying to appear as small as possible next to his charming parabatai.

Magnus couldn’t bring himself to understand how could anyone even stand the blond cocky boy when there was a rare example of fine beauty like Alec around.

The more for him.

The warlock walked over to where the boy was standing and smiled at him like a cat, relishing in the way Alec blushed when he spotted him looking. “Alexander.” He intonated, tilting his head to the side. “You seem hurt. Did something hit your back?” he asked, his gaze never wavering away from his face.

Alec swallowed and shrugged. “N-no, just… just my back, but it’s not… ahem, from today, I’m used to it.” He said quickly, flushing a deep shade of crimson.

If he hadn’t been paying attention and realised that this was Alec’s natural reaction to his charm, Magnus would have worried about how many times Alec tended to blush. It couldn’t be healthy. 

Magnus tutted. “That’s not healthy, Alexander. Let me do something for you.” He proposed. Alec stared at him questioningly, looking like a lost puppy. Magnus smiled at him. “Take your shirt off and lay on the couch. I’ll take care of you.”

Alec chocked on air, and Magnus forced his face to remain neutral, and not to show how terribly hilarious this whole situation was. Alec was the same colour as his blinds now, a deep burgundy. The fact that he could see Izzy staring at him with a huge smile didn’t help at all.

He blinked at the shadowhunter. “I’m giving you a massage.” He clarified.

Alec let out a ‘Oh’, relieved, but still somewhat disappointed. Izzy’s smirk intensified, and Magnus pretended not to notice as he pointed him to the couch. “Lay down.” He commanded, rolling up his arms.

The boy didn’t answer and just nodded, as he pulled the shirt over his head. Clary and the rest looked at them curiously, as he laid face down on the pillowed couch. Magnus didn’t allow himself to enjoy the sight- Jace was looking at him closely, and moved on top of Alec.

Magnus smirked to himself, as he saw the tip of the boy’s ears turning a light shade of red. Even without seeing him, he could tell that he was blushing.

He laid his hands on Alec’s back and started massaging him. Since he knew how the current attention on him was making Alec uncomfortable, he started doing the thing he was best at. Distracting.

“So, are you guys sleeping here?” he asked, moving his fingers on Alec’s back.

Clary answered him. “Well, I guess we are going to be in trouble any way at this moment. Right?” she asked, anxiously glancing between Izzy and Jace.

“Maryse is going to kill us, no matter when we come back.” Agreed the blond, and then looked disdainfully at Simon. “If you could have us shadowhunters, Magnus.”

“And Simon.” Chorused Izzy and Clary. The dark haired one grinned at him, while Clary glared at Jace.

“Oh god.” Murmured Alec, as Magnus’ fingers worked his back. 

Magnus smirked to himself, as his mission was accomplished so easily. He started rubbing down Alec’s spine, eyes focused and lips tilted in a smile at the sounds of appreciation that left Alec’s mouth. “You’ve got golden hands.” Groaned the boy, loudly.

Magnus’ lips arched in a feline smile when his eyes and Izzy’s met each other. It was just matter of seconds before…

Clary bursted out laughing, quickly followed by Simon. Jace tried to hide his snort with a cough, but he was grinning. Alec almost shoved Magnus on the floor in his haste of standing up. “No, that’s not what I- _guys_ , come on- Guys.” He tried, which only made Jace and Izzy collapse in a fit of giggles as well.

The warlock patted him on the shoulder. “You know where the bathroom is? Go and get me the massaging oils in the make-up bag. Choose whichever you prefer.” He ordered. Then he winked. “Don’t you worry about these.” He promised.

The shadowhunter narrowed his eyes at him, but when he realised neither Jace nor Clary was stopping anytime soon, he left the room, rumbling under his breath, cheeks flushed. He was absolutely adorable.

“I want a massage too.” Demanded Jace, the moment he managed to catch his breath. Magnus looked at him with all the distaste he could without appearing hostile, before turning to Izzy.

“You and Clary want to see your room?” he asked. Clary turned to Izzy, eyes wide open.

“We are sharing?” she asked, excitedly.

Izzy grinned right back at her. “This is going to be the slumber party of the century.” She proclaimed, helping Clary up.

Simon and Jace were at the girls’ heels, frowning slightly. “And where do we sleep?” they asked Magnus, as Izzy and Clary rushed inside the room they had been allocated.

Magnus closed the door behind them and looked at them with a wicked smile. “You can choose: one of you sleeps in the other room while the other sleeps in the sitting room, or you both sleep in the other room.” He answered, opening the other door with his powers.

They immediately ran inside, arguing loudly and Magnus couldn’t help but grin to himself. They hadn’t even thought about asking where would have Alec slept. He slithered away from the hallway and into his room, leaving the door wide open for when Alec turned up.

He sat down and started working on his make-up, taking off the remaining’s of his eyeliner. Not the mascara though, since there was a high probability that Alec was going to sleep in the same bed as him. Better look his best, at least for the moment.

The warlock noticed the archer standing in the doorway, just staring at him, but pretended not to notice. It felt good seeing the way Alec seemed to be exuding admiration from his spot just by looking at him take off his make-up.

“Uhm. Magnus?” called Alec about two minutes later. Two and half. Yes, Magnus kept count. 

The man smiled at his reflection before turning to face him with a smile. “Oh, you found them. Come in.” he immediately said, inviting him inside. 

Alec frowned for a moment, before stepping inside, closing the door behind him. He walked towards the bed where Magnus was sitting cross legged wiggling his hands at him. “Where are the others?” he asked, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Magnus patted the space in front of him, as he picked the oil from his hands. “Strawberry and honey? Totally pegged you as the type.” He grinned cheekily at him. “Come on, lie here; don’t be shy.” He spurred him. “And the girls took a room, while Alec and Simon took the other.” He shrugged. “You are free to join them afterwards.”

Alec didn’t answer, but laid down on his back, as Magnus slid again on top of him. This time, it felt a lot more intimate than before, and even Magnus felt a little nervous. 

“Oh god.” Groaned Alec, biting on his lip. “Where did you learn how to do this?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

Did Alec even know what his voice was doing to Magnus?

“Uhm. Somewhere along the centuries. High Skilled Warlock, remember?” he reminded him, his hands sliding along his back with surprising gentleness. Alec just grumbled in response, and Magnus smiled softly at this.

“Okay, turn around now.” He demanded, moving off him.

Alec performed the other, and only widened his eyes when Magnus jumped on top of him. The warlock pretended not to notice smoothing the muscles of his neck with surprising gentleness.

“Why are you doing that?” asked Magnus after a few seconds of silence.

Alec didn’t dare meet his eyes. “Doing what?” he asked, his voice almost breaking. 

Magnus smirked. “Doing that thing where you look at everything _except_ my face. Why?” he asked him.

Alec looked at him and blushed. “I am not.” He answered, his voice low.

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” whispered the warlock, his hands halting and not moving from Alec’s chest.

Alec shook his head. “You give me mixed signals.”

“I am giving you a clear signal in my opinion.” Answered Magnus, shrugging. His mouth was almost tilted in a smile.

Alec narrowed his eyes at him. “Then are you always so cryptic?” he managed, biting his lip.

Magnus grinned and slowly inched forward to capture his lips in a kiss. He didn’t move too fast, ready to give him a chance to move away or stop him. Alec didn’t do either. He held Magnus’ face in his hands and pressed his lips to Magnus’.

Alec pushed himself up, so that Magnus was the one laying with his head on the pillow, kissing hungrily at his lip. For someone who apparently hadn’t ever kissed, Alec had a clear talent. Magnus was more than glad to help hi develop his skill.

“Is this enough of an answer?” he asked the shadowhunter. 

Alec didn’t bother telling him to shut up. He shut him up.

* * *

“Had a good night, Alec?” asked Izzy, when her brother finally appeared from Magnus’ room.

The warlock was happily cooking some eggs, while Clary was sitting on Simon’s lap, much to the boy’s amusement. Jace was nowhere to be seen.

Magnus locked eyes with the shadowhunters, who gave him a sheepish smile.

“Yeah, Izzy.” He answered. “You might say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can choose if it was just a kiss or something else happened ;)
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
